Baxi And Potterton boilers bring cutting edge technology to heating
Baxi boilers and Potterton boilers are two very well known names in the UK. They both have around 150 years experience in developing domestic heating and hot water systems, and have earned the right to be proud of their products. Although they are both now part of the giant BDR Thermea group, they trade independently and produce their own product ranges. Baxi have a unique product in the UK market. Their ‘Bermuda’ back boiler is the only high efficiency back boiler currently available, and provides a low cost, ultra reliable and easily hidden away answer to the problem of heating small homes. Combined with the Valor fire range, it forms a fantastic system if a back boiler solution is required. Of course, Baxi also provide a full range of combi, system and heat only boilers which are designed to meet the requirements of all homes, from the smallest to the largest. They put considerable effort into making sure that their products are among the most efficient on the market, which these days is something that a considerable number of customers are quite rightly concerned about. A network of 200 qualified engineers in their Heateam service section means support and servicing is always available too, to keep their products running at maximum efficiency and repair them when necessary. Potterton also have a full range of boiler technologies, but their most recent designs are the ones that they have applied the most effort to. Their Gold Combi 24 HE is the cream of the crop, winning the Which? magazine best buy award from 2006 to 2010 – nothing could touch it, which the company is justifiably proud of, and it continues to sell in large numbers. It won on the grounds that it was reliable, easy to control and use, efficient and generally excellent value for money. Fitters and engineers have also found them easy to work with, which is a bonus as you don’t want to buy a boiler which is hard or expensive to install and maintain. Whatever the design and model, though, Potterton believe that they have a reputation for reliability which is second to none, and they promote a no-nonsense, straight talking image. They make sure their products are user friendly, they look to supply everyone rather than focus on niche products, and, above all, they work hard to make sure that their customers trust them. Both Baxi and Potterton have been at the forefront of new technology ever since they were founded, and today is no exception. With the relentless drive towards environmentally friendly solutions, they are both starting to deliver realistic alternatives to the market. Some are simply accessories which further increase the efficiency of gas fired boilers, while others focus on replacing fossil fuels entirely by using renewable fuels such as wood pellets or solar energy. There are even new models which, in the process of producing heat and hot water, also produce electricity which can be used in the home for further savings or exported to the national grid for payment. Related * Boiler problems? Check the basics first! External links Commercial link * boiler-sale Category:boilers